ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Plumbers' Kids
The Plumbers' Kids is the 7th episode of Ren 12: Hero Generation Transcript {Theme Song} ChamAlien: Give up, DNAliens, you're outnumbered. Xenocyte: Oh Tennyson, you're hilarious. ChamAlien: It's true, you're outnumbered. ChamAlien leaped onto the DNAliens and stabbed them in the back, knocking them out cold. Xenocyte: Impressive, but that won't stop all of us. ChamAlien: All of you? Xenocyte: You didn't think that was all of us, did you? ChamAlien: Uh... Xenocyte sent telekinetic brain waves, bringing a whole army of DNAliens towards the two. Xenocyte: See...I have backup, but do you? ChamAlien: I don't need backup when I've got 10 aliens on my side. *detransforms* Ren: Well...I did. Xenocyte: Run! {Tennyson HQ} Ren: Rook, I need backup! Where's Gav and Jen? Rook: Jen went back to college, her spring break is over and Gavin went to Anodyne with your great grandmother. Ren: Fuck! I'm so screwed. Rook: What is wrong kiddo? Ren: I have no one to help me fight, I'm just a loner. Rook: Actually, I have so great news. Ren: That's what I like to hear! Whadda got, Rook? Rook: There are some mutant kids on the lower level who can help you. Ren: Sweet, take me to 'em! {Tennyson HQ; Plumbers' Base: Training Hall} Rook: Here they are! Ren: This...this is them? Cyclone: 'Sup, I'm Cyclone. Ren: Why the call you that? Cyclone: 'Cause of how I can control air. Ren: *sarcastically* Wow, that's incredible. Wanda: I'm Wanda Waterson, I have power over water. Ren: That's cool...I guess. Blazin' Betty: I'm Blazin' Betty and I- Ren: Lemme guess, can control fire. Blazin' Betty: Yeah, how'd you know? Ren: The name definitely doesn't give it away. Rook: So, what do you think? Ren: Rook, they literally have the same abilities as my aliens. Rook: Exactly, Cyclone is half Geochelone Aerio, Wanda Waterson is half Cascan and Blazin' Betty is half Pyronite. Ren: Lame! Cyclone: Wow, I thought Ren Tennyson would be a lot nicer. Wanda: That's because he's not even a Tennyson, he's a Calaveras. Ren: Never call me that!! Blazin' Betty: He's really uptight. Ren: I'm not uptight, I just never wanna be compared to that awful man who's not even a great of a father as Ben is. Wanda: We're sorry! Blazin' Betty: Yeah, really sorry! Cyclone: It's not you're fault that your real dad is an awful man. Ren: C'mon Rook, let's go. Ren pushed the up arrow on the elevator; once the elevator came down and opened, a Boy walked out who caught Ren's attention. Cosmos: Hey guys, sorry I'm late for training. Ren: Who's he! Rook: Oh yes, that is Cosmos, another member of the Plumbers' Kids, he's also half Celestialsapien. Ren: He's cute! Rook: I thought you were dating Todd? Ren: He doesn't need to know. Cosmos: So, what're we doing today? Ren: You guys are training to help me fight the DNAlien army that's rising. Blazin' Betty: Really? Wanda: What, no way. Ren: Yes way. Cyclone: Now we'll be real heroes! Cosmos: You're a pretty cool dude, Ren. Ren: *giggles* Thanks. Rook: *sighs* Human culture, I still do not quite understand. {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Cyclone *Wanda Waterson *Cosmos *Betty Blaze Villains *DNAliens *Xenocyte Aliens Used *ChamAlien Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes